


first time in a long time

by bellaaanovak



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Steve Rogers, F/M, Hook Up, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Tony Stark Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Tony's idea to go to a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time in a long time

**Author's Note:**

> if this is messy i am so sorry it's 11 at night and i just got home from being out of town i'm just having a lot of feelings about college au steve/bucky
> 
> thank you for reading i am always taking prompts on tumblr :))) castielssam.tumblr.com <3

It was Tony’s idea to go a bar. Steve tried refusing – he had such a huge test the next morning -- but Tony wouldn’t take no for an answer.

 

When they got there, Steve actually lost Tony momentarily. He found him ten minutes later flirting with two girls and taking his second shot of tequila. He never understood why Tony went out like this – Pepper was definitely a good fit for him. It was actually sad he couldn’t realize it. They’ve known each other for three years, since they were both freshmen. Steve’s only known Tony a few months, and he’s already a handful.

 

Steve brushed Tony’s loud comments off about how he “ _should be getting laid all the time with a build like that”_ and how _“if not girls, then guys should pay attention_.” His roommate has been teasing him since his first day about his muscular body. He just worked for it and didn’t want to be scrawny anymore. It was worth it, considering he’s more confident, but it didn’t get him as much attention as he thought. For more reasons than one, he was grateful for that. The whole reason Steve enrolled at NYU was because he needed a change. Not having Peggy around anymore made him feel more alone than ever.

 

Sometimes he would take his empty Brooklyn apartment over Tony bringing in girls or blowing up various electronics.

 

As he sat down on a stool at the bar, Tony hollered at him to take a shot with him and Steve groaned, smiling at his friend. “How many have you had, Stark?”

“Not enough, Rogers. Not e-nough.” Steve laughed and an unfamiliar voice from the seat next to him started talking.

“Rogers as in Steve Rogers?”

 

Steve turned on his stool and next to him was a brown eyed, dark haired boy with high cheekbones and pink lips. He had scruff barely growing in and a tattoo on his left arm. He was _handsome_. Steve nodded and bit his tongue. “Guilty. Do I know you?”

“Oh, no. Sorry. I’m a junior with your friend over there. He’s mentioned you a lot,” The boy raised a hand up as Steve opened his mouth to speak, stopping him. “All good things. Well, mostly. He’s talked about your interest in politics and your tendency to help old ladies cross the street, but he kinda failed to bring up how ridiculously hot you are.”

 

Steve almost choked on air.

 

“I wouldn’t expect him to.”

“Oh, god, I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Bucky Barnes.” The boy held his hand out and Steve shook it curiously.

“Bucky?”  
“Short for Buchanan, my middle name.”

“So what’s your first name?” Steve raised his eyebrows. This boy got more interesting by the second.

“James.”

“Ah.”

 

Bucky looked at him oddly and laughed, shoving Steve’s arm a little. Steve chuckled nervously as he checked his phone for the fifth time in ten minutes. It was only nine o’clock, but his test was at ten the next morning. With his luck, Tony would probably be out all night -- it wouldn’t be a problem if Steve didn’t promise to be his designated driver. He wasn’t even old enough to drink himself.

 

Nursing his glass of water, Bucky smiled at him. He didn’t stop for a few minutes and that’s when Steve said something. “Why do you look so happy?”

“How old are you?” Steve, dumbfounded, took his mouth off of his straw and straightened up a bit.

“Twenty.” Bucky grinned. He called over the bartender and hit his hand on the table.

“I can buy a bottle here, right?”

 

The girl behind the bar tilted her head as she dried a glass with a small hand towel. “A bottle of what, James?”

“ _Vodka_ , sweetheart.” The girl laughed and Steve almost choked again when she suddenly reached her hand out and slapped Bucky across the face.

“I told you not to call me sweetheart. It’s _Natasha_ to you.”

“Alright, alright! Ow!”

 

The girl, Natasha, had her fiery red hair tied back in a ponytail and black eyeliner adorning her eyelid. She was beautiful. It seemed Bucky knew everyone at this school. “Yes, to answer your question. Twenty bucks, James.” Natasha raised her eyebrow.

“Twenty dollars for a bottle of vodka after that slap? Fifteen.”

“Thirty.”

“Okay! Twenty.”

 

Bucky pulled a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to Natasha before she walked away. Steve wasn’t sure what game this boy was playing at, and why he grinned so smugly when he told him his age, but it was starting to freak him out. In a good way, though. Maybe. Natasha returned a few minutes later with a large bottle of vodka that made Steve nervous just looking at it. Bucky stood up and set his hand down on Steve’s leg.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

“And go where?” Steve replied softly. This has never happened before.

“That isn’t a ‘no’. My dorm, kid.” Bucky waved around the bottle in one hand and kept his other resting on Steve’s thigh. He wanted this, he did. “Don’t stress. I’ll have you home by tomorrow, promise.”

“By tomorrow? I – I have a test at ten…” Steve raised his eyes at Bucky as the other boy stepped closer.

“I’ll have you back in time. Nat’ll take Tony back. It’s okay; just have a little fun, Rogers. You’re in college, now. Gotta break that saint-like streak sometime, kid.”

 

Steve doesn’t know how he managed it, but it seemed within the next second he was being pulled by his hand out of the bar with loud cheers from Tony behind him.

 

♡

 

He has never been kissed like that, not in his life.

 

The way Bucky kept a hand on the back of his neck and his other hand on his hip, his tongue sliding all around his mouth, their lips clashing. Not with Peggy, not with anyone. They haven’t even been in the small dorm for thirty seconds before their hands were all over each other. The cab ride to the dorms was… tense.

 

_“G-get your hand away, the cab driver is right there.”_

_“Feels good, though, huh? I can feel it, Steve. You want this as bad as I do.”_

_“We’re two blocks away, can it just – oh, god.”_

Once they were both breathless, Bucky locked the door and opened the bottle, setting it on the desk. He grabbed two small shot glasses from his nightstand drawer and poured the alcohol carefully into it. Steve has had alcohol before, of course, but he’s never actually been drunk. Sooner or later he was on his fifth shot and his shirt was on the floor.

 

Bucky’s rough hands ran up and down his torso, his lips pressed into his neck and on his ear. Steve was painfully hard under his jeans, and the other boy sure as hell noticed.

 

After the sixth shot, Bucky’s shirt was off along with Steve’s pants. Steve’s lips felt bruised.

 

Eight shots and Steve can barely see straight, and the only thing he can focus on is the friction of Bucky’s lips around the tip of his cock, and his tongue moving like there is literally not going to be a tomorrow. They stopped drinking after that – Steve begged him to let him remember this.

 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hips and moaned on his cock, slowly taking him through the best orgasm he has probably ever had. _Ever_.

 

“You... God, Bucky, you’re s-so good at that. So _good_ at – yeah. God.” Steve could see his hands shaking and he sat up to maneuver himself clumsily around the other, laying him back down on the bed. They kissed for what felt like hours, but was most likely minutes, before Steve dragged his lips down Bucky’s beautiful body. He’s never done this with another guy, and he wants to more often.

 

But only with Bucky, not any other guy. Only Bucky.

 

Steve loved the feel of Bucky’s cock in his mouth, the control he had over him at that moment. He mimicked the motions Bucky was making and even added something else – a quick flick of his tongue over the slit made Bucky arch his hips. He liked that. He _loved_ what he did to him.

 

Five minutes later, Bucky was spilling into Steve’s mouth and Steve managed to swallow most of it. He moved to wipe his mouth but the other pulled him up so they were face to face, and the son of a bitch kissed every bit of his own come off of his mouth. Steve swore he could come again.

 

They kissed lazily for a while, laughing drunkenly and complimenting each other. The last thing Steve remembered before falling asleep was the perfect fit of his hand while intertwined with Bucky’s.

 

♡

 

Steve woke and recalled everything.

 

He was late for his test and didn’t care because Bucky brought up breakfast while he was still sleeping.

 

Bucky’s roommate said he got home while they were knocked out and put the blanket over them.

 

Steve and Bucky made dinner plans for that night.

 

When Steve returned to his own dorm, Tony was sitting in his bed on his laptop looking just as hungover as Steve felt. His roommate grinned sheepishly as Steve fell onto his own bed breathlessly. “You’re wearing last night’s clothes.”

“ _Tony_.”

“You owe me, Rogers! I got you laid! You would have never met Barnes if you didn’t go to that bar with me, so _ha_. I accept your request as best man at your wedding.”

 

Tony rambled for a half hour about Steve drinking and having sex and nearly had a heart attack when Steve mentioned the dinner plans.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers?”

 

Steve laughed and rolled over in bed, trying to fall back asleep. He has the sense to know he’s still the guy to help old ladies cross the street and have political debates. Although he’s crazy about someone again, and damn, being crazy has never felt more free. 


End file.
